Child of a King
by AidantheAmazing
Summary: "Drea,you're the strongest demigod ever to walk this earth."The propecy said 7.Well,we've got 7more.There's a hole in Hera's plan.When the first 7 left,Octavian decides to attack CHB,ignoring a threat to Olympus.The gods are powerless.Drea,Enna,2 Dakotas,Terrance,Lycoris,Lyxi,and Nike.7 kids and a hyperactive goddess.Answering the call.Lots of Ocs. Plz R&R.
1. Prolouge: Running Away

Allessandrea whipped around. Nothing.

_If nobody's following me, why do I keep hearing footsteps?_

She turned and continued walking, shivering slightly as she did so. The orchard really was a creepy place at night, and in this area of Houston, you could never know what to expect. At any moment you could be being stalked by a group of weir-_There it is again! No, it's a different sound...rustling leaves, something's in the tree behind me…- _Before she could turn around to see what it was, there was a crackling sound, and a thud as something heavy hit the soft ground.

"Ow… I really shouldn't climb trees at night…"

Allessandrea turned around again to see a thin boy with curly black hair sprawled facedown in the muddy earth.

"Leo? What're you doing out here? Running away again?!"

Leo looked up and propped himself up on his elbows in a more dignified position.

"Maybe.."

Allessandrea sighed.

"Come on. Bev sent me out to look for you, she was about ready to call the police, too. Do you have any clue how worried we've all been? Anyway, why would you want to run off? Where would you go? You have a good home here, you have food, you have friends. You have me. You're the closest to a family I've ever had. You know I was abandoned as a baby, and you'd just leave me for no reason? I thought better of you."

By this point, she was crying. Leo cursed himself and stood up, brushing off some of the mud before putting an arm around her thin shoulders. He held her for a moment, seeming to gather up his resolve.

"Alright, I'll stay. For you. Now let's get home."

Leo led her towards the small house on the edge of the orchard, keeping his arm around her.


	2. The Story Begins

My name is Allessandrea. Well, actually it's not, but we'll get to that later. I am a sophomore at Westover Hall Military Academy in Maine, but I spend most of my time in New York.

My story starts in LA. I was dumped on the doorstep of a foster home outside the city on a rainy March 13. Friday, March 13. If you're the superstitious type, you can probably tell what my life was marked out for. The owners of the home took me to a doctor, who estimated that I was about a month old or I had been a preemie. All that had been left with me was a blanket, a silver necklace, and a very wet note. The ink was smudged, but they thought it said:

_Her name is Allessandrea Nicole Grant. My family didn't know she was alive, and if they found out they wouldn't be happy. You could say that we are an… important family, and my siblings don't want a bad rep. You see, I swore not to have children, made a pact with my brothers. I would hide her, but I have to return home. She has an older sister. I hope she finds her. Please take care of my princess until then._

They tried to trace the handwriting, but it was impossible. The local police even tried to find the last purchaser of that style of necklace, but all they found was a movie star who still had the necklace. When I was five, they found a family in Houston who had the last name of Grant, and had reported a baby girl missing five years earlier. Once they'd taken me there, the family had found their missing daughter already and it wasn't me. They left me in the care of another foster home on the edge of town, and I stayed there eight years until there was another lead, this time taking me to New York. Needless to say, the lead was bogus. I ended up in another foster home, on Long Island. I was expelled from the high school within weeks, so they started sending me to military school. Westover Hall quickly became my least favourite place.

I had two friends at Westover. Alyxi Vonsumter, a kleptomaniac, and Nico di Angelo, the only Goth in the eighth grade. He was seriously obsessed with death and had hallucinations about Greek monsters. Alyxi was a kid genius whose father had been a famous chemist who had blown himself up while messing with francium. We got along great, which was good. People grouped us together, because we were all orphans, from the first day.

Fast- forward a bit. We ended up being besties, and for a bit I thought that things might turn out for the better. Boy was I wrong.

We all got expelled on the same day. It was my freshman year, and my fourteenth birthday. Our History classes were on a field trip to a logging camp on the Canadian border. You know, boring History stuff. Anyway, Nico had this great idea to see if any of the machinery still worked. Unfortunately, it did, and all of our classmates' bags had been sitting on the conveyor belt. Long story short, everyone was covered in ink, paper, and canvas shreds before Alyxi could turn it off. We were sent back to the bus to await punishment, which was promised to be humiliating and painful, as military school punishments usually were. That's when things started to get REALLY weird.

I had taken out a notebook, and was drawing a picture of the tree outside the window (I was SERIOUSLY bored), when suddenly the tree had a girl's face in it.

"Alyxi, Nico! Look at the tree and tell me I'm hallucinating!" I shouted.

They looked. The face was still there. Alyxi suddenly got up and opened the window.

"Olive! What're you doing so far from camp?!" she squeaked.

"Bringing you a warning. You are being tracked. The girl needs to get to camp today. Hurry, Alyxi, before it's too late!"With that, she faded back into the bark.

"Never should've let her take those drama classes at Yancy." Alyxi muttered before closing the window and turning to Nico. "Nico? You game for shadow-travel?"

"Ugh, you have no idea how tiring-"

"Nico!"

"Okay, I guess I could…"

I raised my hand.

"Guys, what's shadow-travel?"

"You'll see," said Nico, placing his hand on Alyxi's shoulder and grabbing my hand with the other.

I was about to pull away when everything faded into darkness.

It felt like being sucked down a drain, but instead of water, only darkness.

I couldn't see anything; just feel Nico's strong hand with a death grip on mine. Next thing I know, it was light again and I was standing in front of my dorm in the girls' hall at Westover. Nico let go of my hand.

"Guys, just grab your stuff and meet me in front of my dorm" he said, and ran down the hall.

Fortunately we weren't locked out. We did as Nico instructed, and within five minutes were in the guys' hall with Nico. He emerged from his dorm carrying only a backpack. He had a sword on his belt. I had seen enough strange things to know not to ask.

"Alyxi, I don't think I can get us past the boundaries."

"WHAT?!" she squeaked.

"Don't get all worried, Lyxi. I'll be able to get us as far as the horse ranch on Farm Road, about half a mile down!"

Me: "Hey, I'm a groom there!"

Nico looked confused. "A groom? Like a guy who's getting married?"

"No, you idiot! A person who takes care of horses."

"Oh… I think I knew that. Well, let's go!"

Once again, he grabbed my hand and we plunged into darkness.

We appeared in the driveway a few minutes later. I figured there weren't any riding lessons going on at the moment, because the place was deserted. Lucky.

I ran towards the barn and got the horses I had received title to as my summer's wages, some rope, and three saddle blankets. There was no way I was walking half a mile when we were in mortal danger according to Olive.

Alyxi helped me tie up our two suitcases like saddlebags and put them over my horse's back. We mounted the horses, Nico with some grumbling, and set off northward, galloping as fast as the horses would go.

As we were nearing a hill with a big tree on it, I heard the padding footfalls of several large animals behind us. I looked, and what I saw scared me out of my wits. A dozen or more huge black mastiffs, larger than the horses we were on. They were gaining.

"Alyxi, Nico, don't look back! Just keep going!"

The creatures behind us growled, and of course they had to look back. Of course.


	3. We are Attacked by Demonic Dogs

**Sorry, guys. I've been busy. But this chapter's pretty dramatic, so enjoy!**

Alyxi's eyes widened when she saw the monsters.

"Dismount the horses. Don't stop, just jump off!" she whispered.

I swung my left leg over the still-galloping stallion and vaulted off with a backflip, landing on my feet. It was something I'd learnt that summer. Nico… well, he tried, but ended up flat on his back with a saddle blanket over his face.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

I blushed. I hadn't been trying to show off, it was just something fun.

"I made myself rope stirrups when I tied up the luggage." I said.

"Guys, no time!" Alyxi whisper-yelled urgently, "Nico, what do you got that Drea can use?"

Nico was already digging in his backpack. He pulled something out and tossed it to me, and as I caught it I realized that it was a belt with a dagger in a black leather scabbard. I put the belt on and drew the shining bronze blade.

"Happy birthday, Drea!" Nico said, grinning as he drew his short black sword.

"Guys, _no time!_ I'll go get some help!" Alyxi ran over the hill after the horses. I could hear her yelling all the way.

"And now we fight." Nico said grimly, no longer grinning.

The hounds were twenty feet away. They had been joined by three batlike hags, evil grandmothers with velvet dresses and fiery whips.

Nico charged, yelling something at the grandmothers in Greek. One swipe of a giant paw, and he was out. Cuts across his chest gushed blood.

"NO!"

Alyxi ran up, accompanied by a taller girl with the same grey eyes and blonde hair. Alyxi sank down beside Nico, cradling his head in her lap while stroking his tousled dark hair and fumbling with a canteen.

The taller girl, who was in bronze armour and cargo pants, drew her own knife.

"I'll fight. You get to safety." She commanded.

"No." My own answer surprised me. 'Safety' sounded good just then. "It's my battle. They're after me. _I'll_ fight. You help Alyxi get Nico to safety."

The girl's eyes flashed. Then she sighed, and her expression softened a bit.

"Okay. Just do me a favor and don't get turned into a tree this time, Thal."

She turned away and walked over to where Nico lay, but not before I saw the tears pouring down her face.

I had no time to fathom her words. I turned my attention to the monsters and charged.

The rest of the battle is kind of a blur. When my blade came in contact with monster flesh, they just exploded into clouds of golden dust. My senses seemed to be on overdrive. Finally, only the hags were left. But my energy was draining, and they seemed like the bigger challenge. I was in trouble. And they could sense that. One of them, the one in the middle, cackled and muttered something under her breath. She then lashed out with her whip, and I fell to my back.

But suddenly I wasn't alone. A woman had appeared in a flash of light so bright that it almost burnt my retinas. I couldn't discern what she looked like because she glowed so brightly. All I could tell was that she was armed with a spear and shield and that she was glaring at the hags as if the only thing she desired was their demise (and trust me, I was fine with that). Instead of attacking, however, she spoke to them.

"Begone. I have been appointed as this girl's protector until her destiny is fulfilled. You know that it is forbidden to change the Fates' design."

The hags disappeared. The glowing Lady turned her attention to me.

"Go into camp. Train. You will be a great hero when the time comes."

As I got up and turned away, she exploded into light and was gone. I staggered about halfway down the hill, and then I blacked out. The last thing I saw was a girl with dark brown hair, rushing towards me and looking concerned.


	4. I Wake Up to be Greeted by a Flashback

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I have a few more chappies written, but I am a slow typer and an extremely busy person! I'll try to put up a couple more chappies this next week, it's my spring break.**

I woke up in a soft bed. I opened my eyes to find that I seemed to be in some sort of hospital room. White curtains encircled the bed, and there were posters like in a school nurse's office (being accident- prone as I was, I'd seen a lot of those).Sitting by my bed was the girl with dark hair. She smiled when she saw I was awake.

"Man, can you sleep! You were out for a week!" She laughed, the warm sound filling the room, "Just a sec, there's someone who'd like to see you."

She stood and exited, and I had time to better register my surroundings. My boots were on the floor by her chair, and the dagger Nico had given me sat on the nightstand. My iPod was also there. I picked it up, stuck in my headphones, and turned it on. The song "Those Nights" by Skillet came on. One of my favourite songs, especially since leaving Houston. Man, I miss…

As if on cue, the dark-haired girl reentered. This time, she was accompanied by a thin, curly-haired guy of about sixteen. My memory flashed back to a night one year earlier, in the orchard outside my Houston foster home.

"Leo!" I screamed, taking out my headphones and trying to get up.

I collapsed as soon as I left the mattress.

Leo caught me, and helped me to sit up.

"Whoa, Drea! Calm down, girly," He grinned, a crazy, impish grin that was endearing and infuriating at the same time. "Yeah, it's me. How you feeling?"

"Oh, just great! I fought off a pack of demon dogs and three evil grandmothers singlehandedly, and I passed out for a week. But, ya know, all in a day's work, right?" My tone dripped with sarcasm.

"Glad you're back, sista," Leo said.

He leaned over and hugged me. When he let go, his warm brown eyes met mine and he blushed. Wait a second…are those flames?

"Leo! You're doing it again!" the dark haired girl shouted in alarm.

By this point, Leo's clothes were smoking. I knew that there were rumours about Leo being an arsonist, but spontaneous combustion was new.

Leo looked frazzled. "What?" Then he glanced down and realised that there was most definitely smoke rising from his t-shirt. "Oh. Thanks, Piper," The flames flickering through his curly hair disappeared. Then he looked over at me with an expression that said "I'll explain later".

The tall blonde I'd encountered before I passed out came in.

"Piper, Chiron would like a word with Drea," she said, and left without another word.

"Sure thing, Annabeth. If she can _walk_!" Piper called after her before turning to me. "_Can_ you stand?"

"No," I answered, truthfully.

"Well then, how in Hades-"

Leo spoke up. "I'll carry her. Drea isn't that heavy."

"Alright, Valdez, but don't burst into flames again!" Piper said teasingly.

So Leo scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the porch. Thankfully, the trip was uneventful.

When we got to the porch, we were greeted by Alyxi. She sat at a card table, with a newspaper in her hand and a grim expression on her face. Leo set me down in a chair and Alyxi pushed the paper toward me.

"We made the paper," she said.

I picked up the paper and unrolled it to be greeted by the headline: _Disappearance of Military School Students Baffles Police._ I skimmed the article. It went on for a whole page, how we'd vanished from the bus without a trace, how we'd all expressed violent tendencies in the past, and that a hotline had been set up to report any sightings of us. Apparently, there was a search going on throughout the state of Maine, all up the St. Lawrence River, and in the southern part of Quebec, too. I was flattered.

"Oh, joy," I moaned. "We're the subject of an international manhunt."

"Yeah, it sucks," Alyxi said. "Been there, done that. I'll go get Chiron."

Whilst she was gone, I pulled out the dagger and examined it. It wasn't bronze, as I'd first supposed, but of a darker metal. Not quite as dark as iron, but not bronze either, some sort of alloy. The blade was about eighteen inches, and the handgrip was wrapped in black leather, with a wickedly pointed guard. The butt of the hilt was a clear blue stone, electric blue, with what looked like a miniature human skull suspended in the middle.

The scabbard was black leather bound in bronze, with a name stamped into it in fancy script: Bianca diAngelo.

"Who's Bianca?" I asked.

"Nico's older sister," Leo answered. "We don't talk about her much… she died a couple of years ago."

I decided not to press the matter further. I was holding a dead girl's dagger.


End file.
